The Lost Dragon
by caleab.covert
Summary: Stolen then lost a baby dragon tries to find shelter, but what happens when the Queen of Fairies takes in the water dragon? What happens when the the dragon reaches maturity and what's to mate? What happens when water meets fire?


The lost Dragon

My name is Adelind and I am a dragon lost to my kind. Stolen away from mothers nest and lost after I was stolen. When I hatched no one was there to care for me. Just a day old and creature after creature tried to eat me. I took refuge in small openings that only I could fit into. No one showed me kindness or shelter because I was a dragon. After escaping from another creature I wondered alone in the forest. Looking for empty rabbit holes or small cracks in stone to hide in. Hungry and alone I wondered. A small light came from a small puddle. Light creatures wouldn't harm me. I walked to the puddle and saw fairies looking at their reflections. They were beautiful and enchanting. One saw me, chirped and flew away with several others. I laid on the ground and cried. No one would shelter me or keep me safe. One fairy came and patted my scales. I stopped crying and nuzzled against her gently. She chirped at her sisters and they came to me sat with me. Some flew off to find me food and others to collect water. They feed me and one came over and briefly touched my forehead. She wept after she touched me. She flew away. Her sisters stayed with me, making a web of fairy magic to protect me until she returned. A few creatures tried to enter the web but got entangled. The fairies used their magic to make them vanish; then again made another web. The fairy that touched me came back after a few days. She chirped at her sisters and they all gathered around me to pick me up and fly me away. Days of carrying me and putting me down to rest for the night finally came to an end. I was put down and a soft whimper escaped after the fairies left me. I curled against a tree and wept. A soft, gentle voice spoke to me. _Peace young one. I will care and guide you. Drink the water my daughters bring you. You shall be my son, and of my realm. _Fairies floated backwith a cup full of water. I drank the water that tasted of anything but water. Cinnamon, berries, honey, citrus, milk, and strawberries mixed into one, but individually tasted. _You my young Adelind will be a son to the Fairy Queen. My daughters will nurture you and guide you. My water dragon son._

The Queen was good to her word. She brought me to her realm were the fairies fed and cared for me till be was strong enough to forage for myself. The Queen mentored me as my powers grew. The unicorns taught me how to purify, and all the love I had seemed to help any kind of life grow. My first avatar was a fairy boy. My skin, hair and eyes you sea blue. My hair was long and flowing like the sea and my skin was an almost transparent blue. My control over the sea was growing as I was. The Queen told me that I could choose to age after I fully matured or stop it all together. I could be her immortal son, or age and die after many centuries. As I grew my dragon form changed as well. My talons sharpened and webbed and my wings grew. My scales darkened to a deep blue. My tail was lean and sharp like a spear. My face became long and sharp as well. I was reaching maturity, when I felt a deep lonely urge that no one could feel. "Mother, I must ask you something." My voice became a soft gentle tone like mothers. _My son, you are experiencing the desire to mate._ "Mating? What tis that mother?" _My sweet child. I shall show you._

The Queen showed him what mating was in the most natural form. Two dragon mating to lay eggs. "Mother, I know not if I can do this." _I know my child. Peace. You are naturally innocent due to your nature as a water dragon. You wish to be pure like your element. This feeling will only grow over time; you shall either endure it or set of to find your mate._ "Mother I wish not to leave your side." _I know my son, but this is your path. I can no longer hide the harsh truths from you. You are not my family. You were stolen from your true parents then lost after you were stolen. My servants found you shortly after you hatch, and begged me to shelter you. So I did. You are my ward, maybe not by blood, but you will always be my child._ "Mother." Tears poured from my eyes as she shown me the hard truths. "Are you forcing me to leave?" _Never my son. You must choose your own path. I just could not bare to shelter you because of my desire to keep you. I will always love you and protect you. You have been touched by my magic and thus I will always know where you are and if need be bring you back home. But either you set out is up to you and you alone. _I felt so alone. Loved, but not. Family yet an outcast. As I readied myself for what was to come after leaving home. All the fairies came to me and begged me not to go. The most motherly of all of them Alta. Alta was the one how stayed with me at first when the others fled. Alta was the one who stayed by my side over the years I was sheltered by the Queen. "Son. You must remain with me. I can not bear losing my only son." She pleaded and begged. "I'm sorry momma. I must find my mate." Alta cried as the Queen opened a portal the real world. Out of the realm and protection of the Queen. A portal to the land of dragons. I looked back at the fairies that I had known as family. _We will always be your family my son. You may return whenever you wish. I will always welcome you home._ "Thank you my Queen, for everything." I stepped into the portal and instantly wished I had not. The land of dragons was nothing but a wasteland. The realm of the Queen was beyond beautiful, light and purity touched all the life: the trees, the grass, the springs, the homes. These was death, everywhere and all around it. I was not ready to venture any deeper when two solid black dragons swooped down. "You do not belong here water dragon. Leave now." They both spoke as one and both were male. "The Queen sent me here." Both dragons took a step back. "The Queen?" Only one said. "Yes, the Queen. Look at him. He glows like the fairies. A fairy dragon." They both started to laugh at him. I hung my head, sad because everyone was always so nice in the Queen's realm. Lighting struck down at the two dragons as a fairy shamed them both. "He is in our realm now. We will do as we please." One said without much courage. "Well I'll just have to inform the Queen of that." She turned to leave and the dragons both yelled at her to wait. "Very well, we will guard and guide him to the king. He will know the water dragons dwell at least. One of them will surely match him to a lost egg of theirs. Dragons always know their kin." The fairy nodded and came over to me. She kissed my cheek and glared at the other two dragons. Begging them to say a word.

As she flew away the dragons glared at me. _Be strong my son. The king is no different than I in his realm. No harm will come to you though. All creatures even the dragon king fears my wraith. Show no fear though._ The Queen took all his fear for a moment. I held onto the feeling of being fearless. Just like home. _I will try my Queen. I will try to make you proud._ The Queen released her pride at her son to me. _I could never be any less proud. You took a very large leap of faith in stepping outside my realm. I will always protect you. But you will face ridicule for bearing my mark. No matter what they say, remember that tis only because of jealously. Go my son._ The Queen left my mind as the dragons took flight. I flowed even that the brisk pace. The wasteland expanded on for what seemed like endlessly. A lone mountain stood proudly at the distance. We flew to the very top and I met the dragon king. He looked mighty. He was very large and was a purplish red color. His eyes were yellow and he was very intimidating. His wings were his arms and they was just as big as his body. His tail was spiked and was heavy. The king was deadly. "You return to my kingdom my son." He said in a mighty yet relieved voice. "Your majesty." I started bowing. "I return to your kingdom in hopes you can help me find my true parents." The king moved slightly. "Yes I can point you to where you kind dwells. You bare the mark of the Fairy Queen. She must have sheltered you when you were taken. You could not hope for a better mother. I must warn you with that rare privilege will come at a very high cost. You will be ridiculed, and taunted. This I can not help you avoid. Take heart in knowing you have seen and been touched by the Queen." The King turned, "Let it be known that one of our own has returned! He shall be guided back to the sea where his kin awaits to embrace him again!" The king turned into a very tall fairy with no wings. "Can you turn into a form like mine?" I shook my head no. "Come now, let's see your avatar." Again I shook my head no. "Okay then. I command you to show me your avatar." "No." The king starred me down. "I am being very generous to you by baring you in my kingdom. I have ordered no attack to befall upon you. Why do you refuse my command? How do you refuse my command?" I starred at him. "My name is Adelind, and I say again I will not show you my avatar because I have none. I needed none since the Queen as had me; I do not see why I need one now."

The king nodded. "That is why you can refuse me. I can't command something you can't do. Very well then, you have my leave to go. Be wary young one, your true wings will soon come. You must find your kin before then. Not even the Queen can restore your wings if they are taken." The King burst into flames and again was a dragon. "Where am I going your majesty?" The dragon looked at me. "The sea." I looked around. "Oh forgive me. You will fly straight west. You will find it." I nodded and took to the sky. I flew straight west and days past before I reached any signs of life. From wasteland to very sparse signs of life. Trees began to spring up here and there. Then a marsh, then woods, then the sea. So happy to see it I dove straight in. The feel of the sea on my scales was amazing. The power of the sea pulsed into me and out of me on such a scale I'd never felt. _You have connected to your true element. You could not do so in my realm for my water is far to small for you to truly connect to it. Enjoy it my son. _I did enjoy it. Soon other dragons joined me. We circled around one another, connecting. As I emerged from the sea, the elder of the sea dragon clan greeted me. "Greeting my young one. We are pleased to have you returned to us. Your name?" The elder was not old, but middle aged. "Adelind." The elder was like the king in his avatar. "What kind of avatar are you in?" The elder smiled. "The ages passed calls them human. We call them true forms. A dragon that can be so beautiful in their form, but in true form shows the true colors of his heart. Not all are as beautiful then." The elder gestured to follow him. "Since you were stolen away you have not learned the true avatar form. So as elder I will part my knowledge of how to change into your true form." The elder extended his hand and I took it. A vision of me turning into my true form was amazing, I could feel myself change. I opened my eyes and the elder gestured to the water. I looked into the water and I saw my fairy form. A tear escaped my eye. Was that my true form, a fairy? "Why do you cry young one? Are you displeased with your true form?" I nodded. "My true form is a fairy. I mean I don't care that my true is fairy. I just didn't want anyone else to laugh at me. 'The fairy dragon.'" The elder cupped his chin. "A fairy? You are my sized and you are as pure as any of us. Actually you are the purest I have ever seen. Stand child and look." I stood up and he told the truth. I was tall like him. I looked like my fairy form only much larger.

"I'm beautiful." I starred into my reflection and was amazed. "My Queen would not like what I just said. Please elder; tell no one what I said. I could not bare to disappoint her. She is the only mother I have ever known." I fell to the floor crying. _My Queen please forgive me._ I cried uncontrollably. _Peace my son. No more tears. You only wished to escape the torment that others will give you because my mark. I understand why you'd not want your true form to be fairy. You could never disappoint me. You are my son, and as long as there is love and light in your heart, you will exceed in my pride of you. _The Queen was sincere but something lay underneath those kind words. _I have hurt you my Queen, forgive me. I never wished to dishonor you. Please my Queen._ Tears poured as guilt over hurting her spread through him. _No my child. I grieve for the pain I have caused you._ The Queen was worried of hurting him. _My Queen, never say that again. I would bare this pain thousands of time over to prove to you that I love you. That I would honor you no matter the price or torment others give me. I would never turn my back from you! Never doubt or forget that!_ The Queen was filled with love and pride. _You are the best dragon son I will ever have. I will grief not over causing you pain. I will grief over those who doubt you. Prove them wrong my son. You might be a fairy dragon; but you are the Queen's fairy dragon! Go and make them remember you!_ The Queen departed from my mind and I stopped crying. "Are you alright my child?" I rose up. "Yes I am fine. I am a child of the Queen herself. She is my mother and I will not be shamed of her!" I would not hide the Queen's mark anymore. I changed into my true form. I turned into my fairy form. I flew up on a flower petal and looked in the water. I saw my true form. My flowing blue hair, my blue skin and eyes. I was a child of the Queen. "Well you are the purest one I've ever seen. There was something off about your 'true' form, now that is your true form. You are amazing, such a big dragon that holds the purest small form." I turned back into my other 'true' form. "Thank you elder. I will honor my mother, my Queen no matter what the cost."

The elder nodded. "Well you are most coming into full maturity. I will find you a place to hide. The others will protect you. We've always wished to be closer to our Queen. Perhaps these is our chance." I nodded to him. "What is your name elder?" He smiled. "Abaven, but just call me Elder." I nodded at him smiling. "Very well my elder. Where shall we go to hide me away for my hibernation?" The Elder walked along a shallow path to a cave shallow cave. "Your fellow brothers and sisters will watch over you as you ascend." I nodded. "Thank you elder. This means a lot to me." He nodded and walked away. I turned into my dragon form and laid in the cave. _My Queen, you will watch over me, won't you?_ The Queen breathed heavily._ Do you even have to ask? Of course I will watch over you. My daughters will stay with you all the way. They will not leave until you awaken. Sleep my son. No harm will come to you._ The sense to hibernate grew stronger. _Sleep my son. Sleep._ Sleep came easily. The Queen presence was reassuring so much that he slept without worry. I had a dream of the Queen was rocking me to sleep humming a sweet lullaby. I was standing there watching. Seeing through another's eyes. I started crying and the Queen was handed a bottle of milk and she nursed me. A tear left my eye. _My mother, our mother. The mother of light and purity given a glorious form._ The Queen looked up and start at me. The scene changed, to the Queen sitting there, sad. _My Queen?_ She hummed that same lullaby, rocking her arms back and forth. _My Queen! Please don't feel sorrow! I will return to you. I swear it!_ She looked up at me. Her white hair swayed to the right in the breeze. She smiled as a tear left her eye. The scene changed again. To a small opening in the woods. A pond, with black gunk in it. No life was in it, life around it was withering. _Be cleansed._ The water rippled and cleared. The gunk faded and vanished;_ give life back to the pond._ The plants around the pond started to grow again healthy. A lone frog hopped towards the pond. Ribbeted and jump into the pond.

I faded into blackness and awoke. Dead skin littered the cave around me. I stretched out my wings and body. I walked out of the cave and left new life starting to ebb out of me. A new power and strength flowed through me now. _You have fully matured now my son. You are an adult dragon._ The Queen was sad, yet proud. _Thank you my Queen. Was there any trouble?_ Fury nearly exploded from the Queen. The unbridled rage she felt was almost overwhelming. _Two rogue dragons came close to the Sea Dragon's dwelling. I felt the hatred for you. My daughters knew and all came to protect you. I made the cost clear if they entered. They departed, but they will try to find a way to you. Worry not my son, all fear my wraith._ The Queen collected herself into soft concern. _Forgive me my Queen. I feared this would happen._ I felt the Queen's burden as she tried to shield it from me. _You are my son, I will protect you. Even if I must slay the entire dragon clan altogether; but I worry not. I had a long talk to the King. He will look into the rouge dragons._ The Queen departed from my mind. I lifted into the air to test my new wings. They were wonderful. They were strong, and beautiful. The elder approached and I landed. "Well you truly are a wonder all on your own. You might wish to bathe to shed to rest of the skin. There is one private pond that we have tried to purify but have had no luck in. Perhaps a dragon as pure as you might wish to try?" I nodded and turned into my second form. He led me to the pond of my dream. Tar and sickness plagued the pond. To see it broke my heart. I touched the water with my hand. _Please purify!_ The water rippled and the plague vanished slowly but was clearing. The pond was slowly coming back to life. "Well you are extraordinary." The elder walked away.

The pond was purified and I turned back into a dragon and submerged myself in the cool water. The remaining dead skin shredded off and I just felt the pond pulse with life. _My son; be warned! There is another close by. Be on your guard. He is curious of you, but be wary._ With those words I rose up and bared my fangs at the intruder. "What is your purpose here?" The dragon was large and muscular, with fire red scales. His eyes were an orange color. His wings were tucked behind him and his tail was spiked slightly. "Calm yourself water dragon. I came here to bath, but I will wait for you to…wait. You bear the mark of the Queen. You must be the lost dragon come home. Hmmm." _My son, you may be calm now. He has no interest to harm you. He knows better._ The Queen was sure, so I calmed down, but was still on my guard. "Well you may bathe now. I am done." I stepped out of the pond and changed into my second form. "There is something off about you. Is that your true form?" The dragon asked me. "No, you are unworthy of seeing my true form." The dragon growled. "Growl all you want, besides what does a fire dragon care? You hate us." The dragon got really quite. "I do not hate you. You bare the mark of our Queen. No one should hate you. I stopped mid step. "You don't resent me for baring her mark? You don't hate me for being a water dragon?" The dragon changed into his true form. He was so beautiful. He was tall with slightly tanned skin. His eyes were still orange and his hair was reddish brown. His face was angler and he was strongly built. "No." I felt a twinge of guilt over judging him so harshly. "What is your name?" The dragon walked closer to me. "Drake." I stepped back. "Adelind." I debated on showing my true form. "What is off about you?" He said quietly to himself. I turned into my true form. I zipped around in my fairy form and felt elated.

"Your true form is a fairy?" Drake asked. I glared at him and changed into my second form. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Drake put up his hands in surrender. "No, just interesting. The closest thing I've ever heard of was a dragon imp. You look amazing in true form. Though this form makes it easier to talk to you. Plus should you mate, you might be better off in that form, or dragon. Hard to mate with a fairy." Drake turned and stepped into the water. The water instantly started to bubble and steam. I jumped in with him. The water became lukewarm. "Do you mind?" Drake asked starring at me. "You will kill the innocent animals in this pond!" Drake starred at me. "You would rather have a turf war just to spare small animals?" I nodded. Drake relaxed into the pond. "You are an interesting dragon Adelind. Perhaps we can continue this another time. Time I went home anyway." Drake stepped out of the pond and transformed. "Tomorrow?" I just nodded. "Take care young one." Drake flew off and I sighed in relief. _Adelind, you most started a fight! You must be more careful in the future! _The Queen scolded him. _My Queen you taught me all life is sacred. I can not sit by while tis destroyed due to arrogance._ The Queen sighed. _All life is sacred. But my son, you are still new._ The Queen was battling pride and worry. _I am in my element and I can take him here in the Water Dragon kingdom._ The Queen lost the war with worry. _You are making me so proud._ She departed in peace. I flew away and settled into the cave the elder showed me. The night passed as a dreamless sleep came and went for me. I woke up and wondered when Drake would show up.

I went to the pond and sat there for a good five hours. No sign of him. I got up and started to fly away when I heard a dragon call. I landed and changed so I could hide behind a tree. A dragon landed was quiet after that. Until, "Adelind, are you here?" Drake's voice. I walked into view and saw him. A smiled brightened his face, "Well for a moment I though you weren't going to come." I starred at him. "You know you could have told me a time. I've been here for a while." Drake frowned. "Sorry, I kinda figured you would assume the same time as yesterday. Well it doesn't matter now, you're here and I'm here." I watched him carefully. Drake sat on a tree branch and swung his legs gently. I sat on the edge of the pond with my feet in the water. "So why did you invite me here? Are you just going to stare at me?" Drake jumped down from his branch, "No there are questions. Just not sure which ones to ask." I got up and jumped into the air to sprinkle water on the plants around the pond. They flourished slightly and healthy. "You are an interesting dragon." I smiled at Drake. He was being sweet. "Drake you are sweet, but I am no more than what I am." I dripped my feet into the pond feeling the coolness of the water. The desire to mate was growing; I could feel it deep within me. Mating season was drawing near and I had to choose one before then. I twitched from the gnawing desire for Drake. "Are you alright Adelind? You seem uncomfortable." Drake's voice sounded more and more sensual as the days progressed. Day after day they talked and Drake seemed to take a liking to him, but then again he couldn't feel they way he did. He probably only though of him at best as a friend. The thought alone made him sad. Drake seemed to notice and often asked. "I'm fine. Just homesick." I repeated over and over. Mating season was only days away and all the feelings only grew as the days passed. _My son be warned. I sense trouble coming. I can't tell who it is coming from, but be wary. Not even I can interfere with mating._ The Queen's worry only added to the intense feeling I already felt.

Dragon's were presenting presents for their potential mates. Drake offered no presents to him. Adding to the depression he already felt. One offered him a present. It was blue diamond. Rare and beautiful, but I didn't want him as my mate. I wanted Drake as my mate. I gave the diamond and he flew away rejected. I met Drake again at the pond. "Adelind, please tell me what is bothering you. You look so sad all the time. You were so happy and loving all the time when I first met you. Look at the pond!" I looked at the pond, the plants were withering and the pond was losing life again. "What has happened please tell me!" I stood up. "Fine! I want you to mate with me! Are you happy now?! That's what was bothering me!" Tears poured out. "I can't stand the emptiness inside of me." I sat down and balled my eyes out. "Finally." Drake said as he threw is arms around me. "I've wanted to mate you so badly, but I was afraid for rejection." I looked at him. "You did?" He nodded. "You are an amazing dragon. No one could compare to you." Drake went to kiss me but the dragon I turned down came along. "You will mate with one of your own, not a filthy fire dragon!" Drake turned dragon in an instant. "You watch your tongue!" I turned into my dragon form as well. "Leave us be. We are going to mate." The water dragon, whipped his tail at me and ice spikes shot towards me. Drake got behind me and shielded me with his wings. The ice spikes stabbed his wings and he tried to shake them off, but the dragon hit him full force with his tail. Sending him flying into a tree. I looked at the dragon. "You will not have me." I bared my fangs at him. "You naïve little dragon. You don't have to agree, just submit." The dragon lunged at me and I smacked him with my tail. I flew after him and tried to bite him, but he pushed me away his body. "You will be mine." He slammed into me and forced me down. Holding my head down with one hand and the other holding my arm. He went to make me submit as I wrapped my tail around his leg. I slung him off me and bit into his neck as he landed. I didn't want to kill him so I stopped and flew to Drake. I had to nudge him a few time to get him to awake. "Are you okay Adelind? Did he touch you?" I shook my head. "Can we just mate now?"

Drake nuzzled into my neck as I laid down to submit to him. As I did I felt the weight of the world lifting off my shoulders. We changed into our second forms and he kissed me. "Will you mate with me, for now and always?" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes. Will you mate with me, for now and always?" He smiled and said yes. "Then it is done." I said pushing him to the ground. He hand his hand up my back as I kissed his chest. "You will always be mine." He whispered. "As you will be mine." He sat up and kissed me deeply. "Hello brother." A dragon said. His scales were blood red as his eyes were. His voice was hard and full of hate. "Seems the others were right. You have mated with a sea dragon." We got up and held hands. "Yes, now be gone, we must mated." The other dragon glared at me. "What did you do to him?! He was supposed to mate with the elder's daughter! He was going to take over!" I sat in front of my injured mate. "I did nothing but be what I am!" The dragon laughed a mocking laugh. "What would that be? The fairy dragon? The Queen's pet? Don't make me laugh. A sea dragon would have to really need a mate to overlook that." _My son he will attack if you remain. Allow me to bring you back. _The Queen was enraged. _Will you bring my mate with me?_ The Queen's rage waned to soft concern. _If that is what you wish._ I nodded. _It is._ Air swirled around us. _Then it is to be so!_ A light flashed and I was home with the Queen. "Where are we?" Drake asked stepping beside me. "Hush love. We are home. With the Queen." I changed into my true form and flew to her throne. The Queen allowed me to sit in her hand as I smiled and hugged her thumb. "I have missed you to my son. Present your mate to me so I may officially welcome him." I let a joyful tear escape my eye and flew back to my mate. I changed into my second form and took his hand and led him to the Queen's throne. "Mother, my Queen, allow me to introduce my mate Drake." I said bowing. Drake followed my lead and bowed as well. "Raise my children." The Queen stared at Drake. "You know this is my son?" Drake nodded. "You realize that if you harm him, not only do you have a dragon touched by my magic after you, but the Queen as well?" Mother was threatening my mate over my well being. "I understand your majesty. No harm will come to him under my care." The Queen snickered lightly. "Under my care. You are in my realm after all. Well as you understand that. I officially welcome you to my home. Adelind? Your home has grown since I knew you would not come home without a mate, so I had my sons and daughters tinker with your nest."

"I and all other will give you privacy so you may mate in peace." I kissed her hand. How I had missed the Queen. "As I have missed you my son. Now go on, have at your mate." I blushed. "Mother!" She laughed and flew away. "Well that was bracing. Ow." I turned and his back was bleeding. "Forgive me, come I will heal you." I got him to my nest and I sat him in a pool of water next to my nest. "These may take a few days. Your wounds are deep." Drake nodded. "That's fine." I looked at him. "What were you thinking? You could have lost your wings! Your sense of freedom forever!" He caught my waist and pulled me forward. "I'd give up my dragon to see you safe. I might lose my freedom and immortality, but if I lost you, I would lose my very soul. You are mine, and nothing and no one will take you from me." I kissed him. "Come. We must complete the bond." As we mated, a thought came to mind. The Queen would allow us in her realm, she would see my children, and she would love them. Nothing would ever be wrong or hurtful again. The fairy dragon made quite an impression on the dragon world. They knew better than to fuck with my children. We could be happy and protected forever. I was the lost dragon, now I am the fairy fire taming dragon. I liked the sound to that. My mate had no objections to it or wanted to change it. After a few years, he was able to turn into a fairy as his second form. Yeah, life was good in the Queen's realm.


End file.
